The present invention relates to a storage apparatus, and a power-saving control method of a storage apparatus.
In recent years, with a storage apparatus that provides a storage area of a plurality of physical disks as a logical volume to a host computer, such storage apparatus is able to comprise a multitude of physical disks. When the scale of the storage apparatus becomes large like this, the amount of power consumption will also increase. In particular, since the power consumption costs will be extremely high in a data center possessing a plurality of such large-scale storage apparatuses, the reduction of power consumption costs is strongly demanded.
Thus, in order to reduce the amount of power consumption of a storage apparatus, technology has been proposed for stopping the supply of power to physical disks that are not accessed from the host system for a certain period of time, or switching the state of such physical disks from a normal power consumption mode to a power saving mode capable of activating the physical disks immediately (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-293314; “Patent Document 1”).